cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Empire of the New Evolution (2nd)
76 |totalstrength = 741,082 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 9,781 |totalnukes = 135 |rank = 84 |score = 4.52 }} The Empire of the New Evolution (TENE) is a growing alliance on the Yellow sphere. It was founded on June 23, 2012 by diego18. It is a reformation of the original TENE. On June 21, 2012, TENE started recruiting again under the protection of the Global Protection Force, with a new declaration of existence on June 23. On August 26, 2012, they entered a bloc with Anarchy Inc. called the Sons of Anarchy. TENE Charter Introduction The Empire of the New Evolution (TENE) developed as an alliance to support common goals including growth, development, and achieve glory as well as honor through our decisions and by our actions. Rule of Inactivity Inactivity is defined as a ruler who is no longer putting any effort into the Empire, his/her position within the Empire, and/or their respective CyberNation, for a consecutive period of 15 days. Exceptions can be made if the ruler has given prior notification via a public announcement explaining a planned inactive period, such as vacation, long term jobs (Overseas, acting, world travels), and/or real life ordeals. Private messages to other rulers don't count - it has to be a public announcement and posted prior to the inactive period. Otherwise, any ruler deemed inactive gives up their rights to any position they held in the Empire, which includes the Emperor, as well as all other positions in the alliance. Inactivity is considered one of the highest offenses and is punishable by expulsion from the Empire at the discretion of the Emperor. Examples of inactivity include, but are not limited to, the following: *Using no aid slots in their CyberNation (grants or tech deals). *Not performing their appointed duties in the Empire for a period greater than 15 consecutive days. *Not logging into the forums for a period greater than 15 consecutive days. Emperor *The Emperor provides leadership for the entire alliance. *The Emperor has authority over all matters except as indicated below. *The Emperor retains the position until offering resignation or has become inactive (see definition of inactivity above). *The Emperor is responsible for expelling members for offenses to the Empire (including inactivity). *The Emperor has the authority to change the charter, but only with majority approval from Marshals and Council Members. *The Emperor has the sole authority to declare war and peace. *The Emperor is responsible for any position that is not filled by a Marshal or other government member. High Marshal *The High Marshal acts as the leader of all Marshals and as Second in Command to the Emperor. *The High Marshal is appointed and dismissed by the Emperor and is highly motivated and/or possessing extensive alliance experience. *The High Marshal makes decisions if the Emperor is vacant less than 15 days, but more than 8 days from his/her post. *The High Marshal has authority over Marshals, Council, and membership. *In the absence of the Emperor, the High Marshal has authority to make any, and all, decisions necessary for the proper operation of the alliance. *In the absence of the Emperor, the High Marshal, with majority vote from all Marshals and Council, can declare war and peace with other alliances. *The position of High Marshal is generally filled from the pool of Marshals. Marshals *Rulers are appointed to this position and subsequently dismissed from this position by the Emperor at will. Typically, a Marshal would be selected from successful Council members who wish to advance. *Duties of the Marshal are designated by the Emperor or, in the absence of the Emperor, by the High Marshal. The Emperor can create any position he/she deems appropriate for the proper functioning of the alliance. *Marshal positions are to be announced to the alliance by the Emperor at the time of appointment including a description of duties. *Marshal positions are generally filled by either highly experienced and/or highly motivated rulers. Successful Council members who have proven their capabilities may become Marshals following successful completion of their term as Council member. *Marshals have authority over Council members, Deputies, and membership. *Marshals have the authority to suspend a member while under investigation. During the suspension, the Marshal must provide details to the Emperor and High Marshal regarding the member's infractions. A final decision of the fate of the member will rest with the Emperor. *Deputy Marshal - any Marshal position can be assigned a Deputy by either a Marshal, the High Marshal, or the Emperor to fill a specific task or to just learn the role within the alliance. The Deputy Marshal positions are for training purposes only, but allow for any member to be involved in a government position to help with alliance tasks. Council *With less than 75 members, three Council members will be elected by alliance members every three calendar months. Greater than 75 but less than 150 members, five council members will be elected. Greater than 150 members require seven Council members to be elected by membership. *The Emperor or assigned Marshal shall announce elections and post a thread in the forums for potential candidates to post their interest. Candidates will then be placed in a poll and membership will have three days to vote. The top three (five, seven) candidates will assume council. *Council members cannot be removed by the Emperor unless the council member breaks the rule of inactivity. *Council members can be removed from authority by majority vote of both the Marshals and Council Members (the offending Council member is not allowed to vote in this situation). *The role of elected Council members is as follows: -Fill a specific task-oriented government position selected by either the Emperor or a Marshal. -Learn the position they assume and become well educated in proper alliance procedures and function. -Council members have the job of taking suggestions from membership and turning that into discussion and possible action (see the Flow of Change section below). *Council members have the authority to remove the Emperor with unanimous council vote as well as majority vote of the alliance membership. All votes to be conducted by public poll of no less than five days in the forums for council members and a separate public poll for five days for members. Such a poll can only be conducted once every three months. An explanation for why the Emperor needs to be removed is required in both poles. During the formal challenge to the Emperor’s authority, the Emperor will have no authority - the High Marshal, Marshal’s, and Council will rule by majority vote with the High Marshal acting as the temporary leader of TENE. The Flow of Change Council is the first level of authority in TENE. Council shall discuss among themselves any changes or ideas coming from membership/council members. Once a decision has been reached by Council through majority vote and approval, they shall elevate the idea or change to Marshals who shall then take up the idea. Once the Marshals have approved through majority vote and approval, the High Marshal shall present the idea to the Emperor for final decision and implementation. Of course, the Emperor can initiate change by presenting an idea to both Council and Marshals for their deliberations and decision by majority vote. Although the Emperor has authority over the alliance, the Emperor cannot unilaterally make changes to the Charter without consent from both the body of Marshals as well as Council members. Tech Raiding Tech raiding is NOT condoned by TENE, should you choose to tech raid you are doing so at your own risk. You will receive no monetary support (war aid, rebuilding aid, reparations) nor shall you receive any military aid pertaining to this conflict or any stemming from this conflict The following are guidelines that, should you follow, are intended to minimize your risk *No tech raiding of aligned nations. *Aligned nations are defined as those nations that belong to another alliance of 5 or more members. *Check the wiki to see if they are protected *After your 2nd ground attack, offer peace. If the target nation asks for or accepts peace you are bound to accept peace and to not raid that nation again for a period of 10 days. *This constitutes a tech raid. *Repeated raiding aligned nations is grounds for expulsion from TENE as determined by the Marshal of War and/or the Emperor. Signed, Diego18, Emperor See also